


Hannibal | The Price of Imagination [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know who I am. I'm not Garrett Jacob Hobbs, Dr. Lecter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal | The Price of Imagination [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for season one.

  


**Music** : Primal/Carnal  
 **Artist** : Chelsea Wolfe

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/19266.html) | [Tumblr](http://infectedframe.tumblr.com/post/51732766767/title-the-price-of-imagination-artist-chelsea)  



End file.
